Episode 2.7/User Reviews
*I really liked this Episode. It had nearly all the main Predatory Creatures which appeared in the first 2 series. BUT THEY FORGOT MY GORGONOPSID! LOL! But i didnt like the ending! I was expecting to see the creatures actually fighting and killing eachother's. I give it 9/10 Kabilan29 *Maybe my Fave episode, but i would have like to have seen Nick and Stephen make up. This episode gave me my favourate catch-phrase: STEPHEN, OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT! King tyler i 20:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *This was such a good episode! It had a lucky moment and an unlucky moment. Lucky: Leek was going to dismantle Nick only to be torn to pieces by his own praetorian guard! Unlucky: Stephen walked into the creature prison and saved everyone but died a sad death at the hands of so many creatures! Poor Stephen! But what did Helen mean? "Times will change." And why were there so many cleaners all dressed in SAS uniform? Helen is so evil, you can tell by the way she smiles at the end! One of the best parts is when Stephen fights the silurian scorpion on the beach! Why didn't he make it fair and just play volleyball with it????? 10/10 dannylaz *This is my second-favourite Season 2 episode, after only Episode 2.1. The reason why I loved this episode is that it had a quality factor which pretty much no other episode in the entirety of Primeval has: It features tons of creatures, together, all in just one single story. And, I gotta admit, all of those vicious prehistoric and futuristic critters running around together inside a building was just plain AWESOME! Also, Oliver Leek is a very annoying character, and I am SO GLAD that he died, in this episode! His death was just awesome, what with Lester watching it on the moniter, and all. I mean, Lester was just so insensitive, as he listened to Leek's horrible screams of pain. Yep, Lester really is a total BOSS, in more ways than one! XD! Also, my favourite dinosaur of all time, Troodon, appeared in this episode. However, the saddest part of this episode was certainly Stephen's death, and that, in my opinion, was why it skips a ten, and comes down all the way to an 8. Stephen Hart is one of my favourite Primeval characters of all time, because he is one of the 2 main Primeval characters that I find I can relate to the best (the other one is Nick Cutter). Oh, why did he have to die?!?!?! However, discounting Stephen's tear-jerking death, this episode is one of the best EVER!!!!!! And, so, in the end, I give it 4 stars, and 8/10. Fast Biter (Talk). 14:19, 6 June, 2011. (UTC). *An epic, heartbreaking, and altogether satisfying episode. Although, Stephen's death seemed a little silly. Did anyone realize that there was another door behind them that they could have closed instead? Honestly. Stephen's funeral is beautiful, though, and the revelation of Helen's clone army--a lovely WTF moment to close. 9/10. ~44jeanette44 *By far my favorite episode. specifically because of the last five-ten minutes. Stephen by far contributed most to the world in the known primeverse. he sarcificed himself to save not only helen and nick but the whole world from the creature army. he is also the most underestimated character in the whole primeverse. When helen says " "Times will change." she hints to a clone of Stephen, however nothing will or can bring OUR stephen back . :( *One of the Best episode so far. Shame Series 3 could not continue it on. I thought that Stephen was coming back next season as a clone or survived and was dissapointed that he didn't. I loved all the creatures in the building. Also this is the last finaly to have the premere creature in it (Raptor, gorgonopsid). 10/10 ARC Member, 7, August, 2013 Category:User Reviews